Hope Fujiwara
Hope Fujiwara is the main protragionist of Aikatsu! Global Dream. Bio Hope is a schoolgirl living in America, thanks to her Aikatsu phone, she can transport herself via the Dream Port to go to the Dream World, a place where any girl can become an idol. Prior to the start of the series, she was always alone in junior high, until she met a group of girls that became her life long friends. Hope is very optimistic and cheerful and works hard to become a top idol, all while juggling school life with idol life. Appearance Hope has long purple hair that goes down to her back, in some episodes, she's nicknamed the "Danielle Kanazaki look-a-like" because of her long hair. She wears glasses, but also wears them on stage. During seasons 1 and 2, she is normally seen in bellbottom jeans, a checkered short sleeved vest and a graphic tee with the word "Happy". In the spring episodes of season 2, she wears bellbottoms, but gives it a Bohemian twist to it with a semi-long sleeved blouse. By season 3, Hope's outfit is given an upgrade, she still wears bellbottoms, but she wears a semi long sleeved white sweater and a business casual yellow shirt. In summer, she wears the bellbottoms but she wears a sleeveless jacket with a t-shirt that reads "Smile". By mid-season 4, Hope wears the same combo but with a different shirt, and changes it up along with a nice cozy warm jacket with bunny ears on top of the hood. By season 5, she wears a ruffled short sleeved Bohemian top, along with the Dream Key Necklace given to her in Season 4 with the bellbottoms. As an idol, Hope is a pop type that uses all sorts of different brands, but her primary brand is Nursery Melody, an all type brand. Personality Hope is the typical anime female main character. She shares a lot of personality traits with Ichigo, she's cheerful, gung-ho and willing to help anyone, friends or strangers, at anytime. Like Ichigo, one of her personality traits is her love for food, despite coming from a background of realtor parents who are always busy, there isn't one type of food she dislikes. Plot Becoming an idol Hope was an ordinary girl in junior high school, she was popular, yet she always thought Starlight Academy students were cool because they were learning how to become good idols. One day, during the exam season, when Hope tries to unfreeze a stubborn computer, time freezes, with everyone frozen except for her. Inside of her teacher's closet, she finds a smartphone. She points it at the computer screen and is transported to the Dream World, where she witnesses idol Danielle Kanazaki perform. She goes back the next week only to find herself backstage, where she overhears Danielle talking about having a partner with her on stage. With that, she decides to become an idol. For the two weeks after she over heard Danielle, she started to train for her debut. The week Danielle returned from bank holiday, Hope decided to use ninja-like reflexes in order to secretly retrieve them, but was almost caught by Danielle. After her performance, before she could sneak out, Hope is caught by Danielle who assumes her for a thief. She explains she isn't a thief but a school girl who overheard that Danielle was looking for a partner to help her to become an idol and debut and explains if she waited until summer, she would never debut. Danielle lets Hope off and lets her continue her idol activities. Summer Cheer Live The week after she became an idol, Hope goes to the Dream World for her first set of training, but cannot find either Danielle or her sister Jodie. Week after week, she went back and forth to the Dream World, hoping that Danielle did not decide to quit being an idol. After graduating from junior high school and starting her summer vacation, she finds out through news media that Danielle's daughter, Catherine Mara, passed away. During the first weekend of summer vacation, Hope decides that a way to cheer Danielle up would be with a summer cheer live, but not knowing anything about stages, Hope picks a random stage, and performs "Overture ~ Yuujou Joyoku ". For the month and a half when Danielle took a break from idol life, Hope filled in for Danielle and performed every Monday during that time. Danielle's Return and a True Debut Hope goes into the Dream World to perform yet again, only to find, just as she is about to perform, Danielle returns. The two catch up on what kinds of summer idol activities they've done, only except Hope confeses that she has not done any summer idol activities except for filling in for Danielle all summer and asks for a true debut concert. Danielle gives her some idol training, which includes performing. At first, Hope is scared and reveals that she doesn't sing as much when around people because of an incident that happened in the Drama Club's musical two years prior. Danielle reassures her that everyone will love her on stage, and boosts her courage to make her true debut. New School, Lots of Changes When 9th grade started, Hope didn't feel sure she could go to the Dream World, and decided to keep it a secret from her teachers every time she went. On top of that, Carley, one of her best friends from junior high, transferred to Winterton Palace High School. At that time, Hope felt depressed, and almost gave up performing, until Danielle and Jodie told her not to give up. = A Teacher's Secret One day, Hope tries to access the Dream Port, but is caught by her English teacher, Mrs. Winters. Hope is sentenced to a day of in school detention, to help clean out Mrs. Winters's closet. Whilst cleaning the closet out, she finds a Stage coord and an old photo of her teacher as an idol. Before she can even say anything, her teacher catches her glancing at the photo. It is at that point, Mrs. Winters reveals she used to be an idol called BluJean back when she was younger, but then retired when she got married to focus on a family and becoming a teacher. Hope reveals her cards to Mrs. Winters and reveals that she is an idol and she loves to go to the Dream World to sing and dance on the stage every week and mentions that Danielle is a wonderful idol teacher and asks if she can continue to go. Mrs. Winters agrees to continue to let her own student go to the Dream World to perform and to forgive her, but only if firstly, she made good grades in her class, secondly, she found out anything about England, thirdly, if she finished her work and fourthly, if she never stopped sparkling on stage, the same way that she was told when her teachers found out she was an idol. = The Debut of a Rival and the Rise of Brands Soon after, Hope blossoms as an idol and soon levels up as an idol. Not long after, a girl, Ichigo Hoshimiya, makes her debut as an idol, creating somewhat of a rival for Hope. It is then revealed that if she wants to get on a higher level than Ichigo, then she would have to start wearing clothing from brands whenever she performed. Week after week, Hope tries the main three brands out there, Angely Sugar, Futuring Girl and Spicy Ageha, but doesn't click into a main brand until a pop type is finally introduced months later, matching her personality. Images Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream characters Category:Winxgirl34